


from over your eyes for me

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Non-sexual dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: He can feel Tyler take his hands, can hear the click as the handcuffs close around his wrists.





	

Josh is kneeling, forehead resting on the edge of the bed, hands behind his back. 

He can feel Tyler take his hands, can hear the click as the handcuffs close around his wrists. The cold, hard metal is grounding. 

“Open your mouth.” Tyler's words are soft. 

Josh obeys. 

Tyler slips a cloth into Josh's mouth and ties it tight around his head. It pulls against the corners of his mouth, it almost hurts. 

Tyler moves to sit on the bed, legs on either side of Josh's head. Josh keeps his eyes forwards. 

“Good boy.” The praise makes Josh shudder. 

Tyler's fingers wind into his hair and tighten, pulling just slightly. Josh closes his eyes at the pain, but doesn't make a sound. 

“So good for me.” Tyler pulls Josh's head back and he opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling. He does not look at Tyler. Tyler had said no eye contact. Josh just wants to be good. 

Tyler's hands move from Josh's hair to his face, and then down his exposed throat. Josh shivers as Tyler's hands shift to wrap around his throat, not squeezing just yet. 

“You okay?”

Josh nods. 

“Doing so good.” Tyler's hands tighten and close off Josh's air. 

Josh's eyes fly open wide from their half-lidded state and he tries to suck in a breath. His hands move to pull Tyler's hands away but are stopped by the handcuffs. The metal digs into his wrists. 

Tyler loosens his grip on Josh's throat and Josh slumps, almost falling over.

Tyler tightens again just enough to move Josh so his forehead is resting against the edge of the bed. 

“So, so good.” Tyler whispers words of praise, hands still on Josh's neck. 

Josh sucks in breath, eyes falling closed. 

Tyler chokes him again, and this time Josh doesn't struggle. There are tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

Tyler repeats the process again and again, cutting off Josh's breath for longer each time. 

By the time Tyler releases for the last time and moves his hands back to Josh's hair, there are tears streaming down his face and bruises forming on his neck. 

“Good boy, my good boy, doing so good.” Tyler tilts up Josh's head. “You can look at me now.”

Josh doesn't look, still keeping his eyes downcast. 

Tyler undoes the gag and pulls it away. Josh's mouth is dry. 

Tyler gets off the bed and moves behind Josh. Josh can feel Tyler unlock the handcuffs and pull them away. 

Josh stays kneeling as Tyler stands up, stays kneeling as Tyler gets on the bed in the same position as before. 

“Josh?”

Josh looks up, makes eye contact. 

“Not done yet?”

Josh nods. 

“Hands on my knees.”

Josh complies. 

Tyler slaps him, hard. Josh almost falls over, fingers digging into Tyler's legs as he struggles to stay upright. His face is wet from tears and it hurts so bad. 

As soon as Josh is steady Tyler slaps him again, this time on the other cheek. 

Josh is breathing hard, eyes on the floor. 

Tyler grabs his chin and forces his head up. “Look at me.”

Josh closes his eyes. 

The slap that comes makes his head spin. “Joshua.”

Josh opens his eyes and looks up at Tyler. 

“Good boy.”

Josh takes a deep breath. His voice is shaky and quiet. “Done.”

“Okay.” Tyler's hands move to card through Josh's hair. “Good boy, so good. Do you think you can get up here?”

Josh shakes his head.

Tyler gets off the bed and sits down beside Josh, pulling him into his lap. 

Josh buries his head into the crook of Tyler's shoulder. 

“You did so so good for me Josh, I'm so proud of you.”

Josh feels so safe in Tyler's arms.


End file.
